This Is Our Moment
by QueenDollyDaydream
Summary: This is our moment; let's not mess it up. Peter and Annala face some hardships in their relationship that hopefully won't tear them apart but bring them closer together. Sequel to No One Said This Would Be Easy.
1. Prologue

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

It has been two and a half years since I have last seen the Pevensie's. Dealing with these creatures was hard work so I was only able to send one letter two months after I left that was addressed to everyone. All it stated was that I was fine and that the situation with the creatures was under control. I missed everyone terribly and couldn't wait for the day I would be reunited with my loved ones. I missed Lucy and her optimistic attitude. I missed Susan and her motherly ways. I missed my best friend Edmund and his jokes. But most of all I missed Peter. I missed anything and everything about him. Even though I only had the ring on me for a day, I felt naked without it. There were days I would stare at my left ring finger and wish I had kept the ring so I at least had a part of him with me. There were nights I would cry myself to sleep but try to convince myself I would see them soon enough. After the first year, I gave up trying to convince myself since it only made the separation harder.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

It has been two and a half years since I have last seen Ann. She was the only one that didn't treat me like a child and would have no problem playing games with me. While she was gone I used all my spare time to plan for the wedding. I felt I knew her well enough so that way when she got back she could quickly marry my brother. She was perfect for him and I knew she was going to make a great wife and High Queen.

* * *

**SUSAN'S POV**

It has been two and a half years since I have last seen Ann. It was nice to have someone else around to discuss books with and to help me look after the others. While she was away everything just seemed empty. Every Narnian missed her but most of all me and my siblings missed her; no one more than Peter though. She had sent one letter to us about two months after she had left and that was the last we had heard from her. No one knew if she was alright or not but deep down we all knew that she was ok; at least we all prayed to Aslan she was.

* * *

**EDMUND'S POV**

It has been two and a half years since I have last seen Ann. My best friend was off fighting creatures that wanted her dead and I wasn't able to help her. While she was gone, every available girl took that moment to swoon over me. My how I missed the protection that she gave me from the crazed girls. I missed the late nights that we had in the kitchens snacking on the left over's. But most of all I just missed her. There were days I would go into her room and sit on her couch. If I closed my eyes, I swear I felt her there with me.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

It has been two and a half years since I have last seen Nala. My beloved Nala, oh how I missed her. The night she gave her ring to me, I placed it on a chain that continues to hang around my neck. I miss her terribly. Her laugh, her smile, that stubborn look she gets when she's mad, her gardenia scent that lingered in whatever room she was in. I missed everything about her. I haven't heard from her in a long time and though I tried to convince myself that she was a strong fighter, as her fiancée it was only natural for me to worry. Fiancée. She was my fiancée now but hopefully one day she would be my wife and the High Queen of Narnia. The letter she had sent us may have been addressed to everyone but I kept it with me in my room. Every night before I went to bed I would read the letter hoping to have sweet dreams of my loved one. I wanted nothing than to have her safe by my side. I would walk by her room and feel empty; I couldn't bring myself to go in there for that just made everything too real. There is so much that needs to be done so there are days it's hard to concentrate on my work. Luckily I have my siblings to help me out though I try not to take advantage of them. I'm the High King first, future husband later.


	2. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

This was going to be one of the longest battles ever known the Narnia thus far. For two and a half years I've been dealing with these creatures since my second arrival in Narnia; thirteen years previously. I was up against the leader of the group and he was a strong opponent. I tried not to think about what would happen if I lost; I had to focus all of my energy and attention to winning. He would strike and I would block. I would strike and he would block. This went on for a good while. What made the creatures even creepier was that they didn't talk so I wasn't sure what was going on through his mind.

_Out of all the powers I have and reading minds isn't one of them._

We continued to fight until I noticed a pattern. I could use his fighting tactics to my advantage. While swinging our swords around I made sure to pay closer attention to the way he wielded his sword. Finally seeing a flaw in his attack, I went to put my sword in the air and as his went to try and block, I took my sword and jabbed it into his heart. He let out a high pitched cry and sank to his knees. I yanked my sword out of his chest and watched as he turned to dust. The battle was over; we had won. I turned around to face my army.

"Narnians!" I yelled to my army "it's over."

There were loud cheers that erupted from everyone filling the night sky. I couldn't help but to smile as I thought about being reunited with my loved ones. I whistled to the crowd and soon it was quiet.

"Soldiers," I shouted "there is much to do before we make the journey to return home tomorrow and when we return home we shall have a wonderful celebration."

Once they knew that I was done they began to cheer again. I smiled one last time to the crowd and began walking back to my tent with Chestnut and Runcas by my side. Once inside my tent, I cleaned my sword and laid it down. I sat down on my make shift bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chestnut asked.

He came over to my side and placed his head in my lap. I began to rub his head and he purred. Runcas flew over and perched himself on my bed. This two were the best companions that anyone could ever ask for. They were there for me no matter what mood I was in and they were there for me throughout the entire battle.

"Here in a few short days I will be reunited with Peter," I smiled.

Peter, my dear Peter. The love of my life and my future husband.

"I thought you would be happy?" Runcas questioned.

"Oh but I am," I smiled "the thing is I don't know if I want to let them know ahead of time so they know that I am safe or if I want to surprise them."

I lied down on my bed and listened to Chestnut and Runcas as they helped me with my dilemma.

"Well what would you like to happen if you were on the receiving end?" Runcas asked.

That made me think. I remember when Peter and Edmund had first left to deal with the creatures and I was worried sick. Lucy was the one to tell me that they were back and I was overcome with joy. I didn't like surprises so I don't think that it was fair to make the others suffer through it. However, if I surprised them then it would be more of a wonderful moment.

"I think that I would like to know ahead of time," I said getting up from my bed and heading to my desk.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write. Once I was done with the note, I opened my tent flap and called for Gypsy. The phoenix flew down and landed on my out stretched arm.

"My Lady," she said lowering her head.

"I have a very important task I would like you to do for me," I told her handing her the note "please make sure that this goes straight to the High King."

"I would be honored my Lady," she said taking the note before flying away.

I prayed to Aslan that she would make it safely to Cair Paravel.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

My eyes were strained from looking at the papers that were sprawled out in front of me. King Lune was having difficulty deciding on taxes. He asked for my assistance and I told him that I would be more than pleased. It just didn't occur to me that Archenland had a different way of handling things then Narnia. So there I was sitting in my office working on some paper work when there was a tapping sound coming from outside my window. I took my gaze off of the papers and looked at my window to see a phoenix with a letter in its mouth.

_Nala._

I quickly got up from my chair and sprinted to the window. I opened it up and allowed the bird to fly in.

"Your Majesty," the bird bowed "I bring a note from the Goddess of Narnia."

The phoenix handed me the note and I gently took it from her mouth.

"Thank you…" I trailed off.

"Gypsy milord," she said.

"Thank you Gypsy. Please feel free to rest your wings a while unless you need to get back."

"Thank you kindly sir," she said in her sing song voice "but I must return as soon as I can so that Lady Annala knows that you have received the letter."

I nodded to Gypsy and watched as she flew out the window back to my loved one. Knowing that Nala was safe, I lost my nerves and opened the letter.

_My dearest Peter,_

_If you are reading this letter, than I have the greatest news. The battle is over and won. There is no need to worry about the creatures any longer. Please keep a look out for me and my army for we are on our way home._

_All my love,_

_Nala. _

I was overcome with such joy I felt like doing back flips. Not being as flexible as Nala, I did the next best thing. I ran out of my room and hollered for my siblings. They all came out of their rooms rubbing their eyes and not bothering to hide the annoyance of being woken up in the middle of the night.

"What is it Pete?" Edmund yawned.

"Nala, she's coming back."

"When?" Lucy shouted bouncing up and down.

"I'm not sure. I just received a letter from her saying to keep a look out."

"Then look out we will," Edmund smiled.

"I can't wait for her to come home. I have so much I want to show her," Lucy smiled.

Since mentioning that Nala was safe and on her way home, suddenly everyone was no longer tired.

"Oh my," Susan spoke up.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"I have to start planning a ball for her arrival," she said in a tone that was covered in 'duh'.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Only you."

"I would say that we should head back to sleep but I can't until Nala is home," Edmund said.

"I don't think any of us can," Lucy said.

"But we need to. She will be here soon enough and staying up isn't going to make her come quicker," Susan said in her motherly voice.

We all said our good nights and headed back to our rooms; except for me and Edmund. We stayed in the hallway not saying anything.

"You alright bro?" Edmund asked patting my shoulder.

"She's coming back," I said twirling her ring that hung around my neck.


	3. Chapter 2

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

I woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile. It took forever for me to try to get to sleep but after some dryads were kind enough to sing me a few lullabies, I slept peacefully with dreams filled of Cair and the Pevensie's. I sprung out of bed and grabbed the clothes I was going to wear. I worked quietly since Chestnut, Runcas and half of the army was still asleep. I walked out of my tent and went to the nearest lake. I asked the trees to keep guard while I took a bath. A few trees got into position to block the lake from the camp and I took off my clothes and got into the cool water.

I giggled as a few koi's began to nibble on my feet. It had been a while since I had made a formal visit to my water friends as the Water Goddess so I mad a mental note that I was going to have to do that soon. I ducked under the water to get my hair wet and surfaced taking a deep breath. I washed away the two and a half years of battle and washed my hair to try and get my shine back. However, it was going to take a lot of beauty sleep and hot baths before I looked the way I did before I left. I was washing my hair when I heard the trees began to rustle. I knew that I was safe so I didn't go into attack mode. I was still alert though.

"There you are!" I heard Chestnut and Runcas exclaim at the same time.

I giggled before I went under water to wash out the shampoo. I surfaced, wiped the water out of my eyes and turned around to face them.

"Care to join?" I asked moving the water around.

"No time," Runcas said "the army is starting to clean up and are eaten up with anticipation to get home."

As was I. I wanted nothing more than to be in Peter's arms again.

"Give me a few more minutes," I said back to them.

They just nodded but didn't leave. I rolled my eyes and went back under the water for a few more seconds. It felt so nice against my body and I felt so relaxed after a long time. As I had my eyes closed, I felt boney fingers clamp around my ankle and pull me down further. I snapped my eyes open and looked down to try and see what was attacking me. I let out a muffled scream when my eyes met bright yellow eyes. I began to kick with my free leg and tried to push my way to the surface. I was going down further and further and my lungs were burning for air. Screaming under water wasn't the best idea either considering some water had gotten in. I didn't give up though. I came this far and won a war. I was that much closer to Peter and a water spirit wasn't going to take that away.

I used all the strength I could before it dawned on me. I placed the palm of my hand on the arm of the creature and a bright light shined causing the water spirit to let me go. I kicked my legs as hard as I could and began to swim for the surface. I surfaced and began to cough violently. Chestnut was already in the water and was pulling me towards the shore. I clung on to him and continued to cough up water when I reached land. I took me a while to get my breathing back to a normal pace but once I as able to breathe regularly, I sat up and didn't even care that I was still naked.

"What happened?" Chestnut asked worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Runcas asked just as worriedly.

I nodded my head but didn't say anything. I almost drowned so I was still in shock. Chestnut walked over to a tree, grabbed my towel and brought it over to me. I smiled at him and took the towel from him wrapping it around me. I sighed and continued to sit in the grass.

"Ann?" Runcas asked coming closer to my side.

I looked at him and pat him gently on the head.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

I knew they didn't believe me but they knew better than to press me when I didn't want to talk about something. They just continued to look at me worriedly until I got up and walked over to the tree where my clothes were. I took my towel off and wrapped my hair in it. I then got dressed in some tights and a tunic and put on some riding boots.

"Come on guys," I said turning to Chestnut and Runcas "let's get ready to go home."

I walked to the camps with the two of them following me.

_Home._

A faint smile crept across my lips and all too soon I forgot about my almost dying experience. As I was walking back to the camp, I watched everyone as they packed up their stuff. Soon, every family was going to be reunited. Even though many people were going to once again be with their loved ones, many weren't. It was going to be hard to hold a service for those that were lost but it was something that had to be done. All those soldiers couldn't go unremembered.

"Guardian?" I heard a deep voice asked.

I turned my head to look behind me and saw a centaur walking towards me.

"Yes?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"We are ready when you are," he nodded.

I took a quick look around and sure enough, every thing was packed up. They were even kind enough to pack my stuff up as well. I couldn't help but to smile as we were that much closer to going home.

"Well then," I said turning back to the centaur "let's go home."

* * *

"Pete there is no way of knowing that she is going to be home tonight," Susan said trying to calm her oldest brother down "let's just try and get through the day just as normally as we can."

Peter's blue eyes didn't stray from the window. He was keeping a lookout for any signs of his future wife.

"She could be," he said emotionless still looking out the window.

Susan let out a gentle sigh before walking out of the room. There was no way she was going to get to him. He was dead set on Ann returning tonight. Lucy and Edmund were pacing outside of the room waiting for Susan, and hopefully Peter, when Susan walked out. Edmund let out a sigh of disappointment as he saw that his sister was alone.

"Anything?" Edmund asked just in case Peter was about to walk out any moment.

"No," she sighed.

Edmund just shook his head slightly. Yes he wanted Ann to return home soon but he didn't think she would be able to make such a trip by tonight. Besides, no one even knew her location.

"Maybe she will return tonight," Lucy replied with a smile of hope.

Lucy was just as optimistic as Peter was about Ann returning soon. Lucy knew all too well that Ann would want to be with Peter as soon as she could. Susan and Edmund had other business they had to attend to so that left Lucy to herself. She looked through the door real quick to see Peter was still standing there with his hands behind his back. She sighed and wished she could reassure her brother that everything was going to be fine but it would just go in one ear and out the other. She took one last look at him before walking away. Ann would be home soon and Lucy wanted to make sure that she had the finishing details on the wedding plans ready.


	4. Chapter 3

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

The journey from our camp to Cair Paravel would take about three days. We left after I returned from my bath so we should be arriving back at the Cair in a few days if everything went alright. My soldiers and I were so anxious to get home so here were times we would ride in silence for no one knew what to say. Then there were times we would talk about random things just to break the silence. Everyone was tired but no one wanted to stop. So instead of a three day journey it would only take about a day and a half and each step Aitch took was one step closer to Peter. Chestnut and Runcas tried to engage me in conversation but the butterflies in my stomach prevented me from speaking.

* * *

This was it. Today was the day; we were finally here. The castle was only a few hours away. I tried to think of a distraction to make the time go by quickly. However, no matter how hard I tried to think of anything else but Peter, it didn't work. The soldiers started to become anxious and soon there was total silence. Chestnut and Runcas were by my side and at one point I stole a glance at them to see they were smiling at me. I smiled back and returned my attention back to the path.

"Is my lady excited?" Aitch asked.

"Very," I managed to whisper.

That was all that needed to be said; not just for me but everyone else. We were here. As we came out from the trees I saw Susan, Lucy and Edmund waiting for me on the entrance steps. I wasn't sure how they knew I was here considering I didn't even know when I would be back. I bit back a smile as I imagined everyone keeping a lookout through the windows for me everyday. Where was Peter?

I glanced to the glass doors real quick hoping maybe he was about to walk through them but I didn't see anything. As we got closer to the front entrance, my heart began to beat faster and faster. I wasn't nervous, just really excited. I couldn't take it anymore. I dismounted Aitch and began to run towards Susan, Lucy and Edmund. Edmund was the first one down the steps and the first one I hugged.

"Ann," he cried into my hair.

Edmund and I were wrapped up in each others arms crying softly.

"I missed you," I choked out.

"Not as much as I," he chuckled.

I let out a small chuckle before pulling away. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I was wrapped up in Susan's arms.

"Ann," she squealed.

"Su," I sniffled.

If it was emotional now, I couldn't imagine what it was going to be like when Peter and I were together, who by the way still wasn't here. Susan pulled away and looked at me with a faint smile.

"He's in a meeting," she said softly "but I know that he would want to be here. Don't worry though; you can see him later in the evening."

I didn't say anything. I just sighed and returned an equally faint smile. I knew he was busy and I knew I was going to see him later on but I wanted to see him now. I love Edmund dearly but I wish it was Peter who I had the first bodily contact with.

"Ann," Lucy screamed pushing Susan out of the way and slamming into me.

"Hey Lu," I giggled.

She squeezed my mid section tighter before she pulled away.

"We are all so happy you're home," she smiled "and there is so much we have to talk about."

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me up the steps. I took one last look at my soldiers and smiled as they were reunited with their families. It's amazing how fast word travels around here.

"Now I have some colors picked out for the wedding and of course I want to be the flower girl if that's ok with you. Susan has a design in mind for your dress and…"

Lucy continued to drag me through the castle going on and on about the wedding ideas. But to be honest I wasn't really listening. She could've said we all would be nude and I would've agreed.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

Was it just me or was this meeting taking longer than usual? I sighed as I continued to listen to the problems that were escalating between Galma and Terebinthia. I rubbed my temples before standing up. Once I stood up the room became silent and every eye was on me. I looked out the window to see that it was dark outside and turned back to the council.

"Council," I said "I feel this is a problem we are not going to be able to finish tonight. The skies are already dark and we have been discussing the same thing all day. I'll call it a night and we shall meet back here tomorrow."

I nodded my head signaling I was done and that it was ok for them to leave. Once the council had left the meeting room, I sat back down and pinched the bridge of my nose. It's hard work being a king but I knew that this was my duty.

"Your majesty," I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Akida the cheetah.

"Yes Akida?" I asked.

He bowed before he started talking again.

"There is someone waiting for you in the library," he smiled.

I grew curious so I dismissed Akida and went to find my siblings to let them know I was going to be in the library for a moment before I went for dinner. The only problem was that my siblings were no where to be seen and for whatever reason I had this feeling the castle was keeping something from me.

* * *

Once I was able to convince Lucy we could talk about my wedding later, I decided I wanted to see Peter and I wanted to see him now. I walked out of Lucy's room and to who ever passed by I told them not to let Peter know I was home. I saw Akida and told him to tell Peter he was needed in the library. So here I was waiting in the library for Peter. I wasn't sure how long I was there for but it was a while. Just then Susan poked her head through the door.

"Ann," she said coming over to me "dinner is ready."

"Thanks Su," I said getting up from the couch "but I'm not all that hungry. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I smiled trying to reassure her "just tired."

She looked me over a second before nodding her head and wishing me a goodnight. The truth was I was upset because I had yet to see Peter. I knew he was busy in a meeting but I was hoping that somehow Akida would be able to convince him that he was really needed in the library; I guess not. I sighed slowly before walking out of the library and towards my room.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

I walked into the library only for it to be empty.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Akida bowed "they must have left."

"It's alright," I said frustrated "I wasn't really in the mood to see any body at this hour. I'm tired so I'm going to skip dinner. If you see my siblings please let them know."

Akida bowed before sprinting away. I shook my head in confusion as I smelt something I hadn't smelt in a while; I just wasn't able to put my finger on it. Oh well. I walked out of the room and headed towards mine.

* * *

I had just made it into the Royal's Wing when I felt the presence of someone else. I turned to look and see who it was but no one was there. I thought that maybe for a second I was losing my mind. I waited a few more seconds but no one came. I guess maybe they turned around or something. I sighed in disappointment and looked at Peter's door. I could wait for him in his room. Yes, that's what I would do. I would wait for Peter in his room.

I took my hand off of my door handle and sprinted into Peter's room. I looked around and saw that the room was the same as when I left. I walked around his room and gently ran my fingers over some of his items. I went over to his bed and lied down. I rolled over and buried my face into one of his pillows taking in his scent. The journey from camp back to the Cair began to take toll and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

I was just about to walk into the Royal's Wing when someone approached me.

"Your highness," the faun said with a bow.

"You may rise," I said tiredly.

"I am sorry to disturb you since I knew you were about to go to sleep but a problem has arisen."

"What is it?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Some minotaurs have been spotted in the Shuddering Woods," the faun said.

I sighed in annoyance. I would have to leave tonight with no sleep and there was no telling when I would return. I ran my fingers threw my hair and looked at the faun.

"Do the others know?"

"No your highness," he replied.

"I probably shouldn't wait," I said "I will leave now but the minute you see them please let them know that I have left to go deal with this matter."

"Yes your highness," he bowed before walking away.

I turned the corner and headed for the stables. Again, I know this is my duty as a king but would it just kill people to get along for once so I can get some sleep?


	5. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

**ANNALA'S POV**

I awoke the next morning and stretched my tired body. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and sat up. Mid yawn I realized I was in Peter's room. I tried not to let the disappointment conquer me when it occurred to me I had yet to see Peter. I sighed and quickly left Peter's room. I walked out into the hallway and was greeted by the welcoming faces of the Narnians. It was so nice to be home again. I walked into my room to get ready for the day.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

I awoke the next morning in a very uncomfortable position. I slowly lifted my head off of what I realized to be the table in the meeting room and rubbed my neck. I ran my fingers threw my hair and groggily stood up. Have you ever had that feeling that people are talking about you? Walking to my room I felt that way. I turned my head ever now and then and I swear I saw my fellow people pointing and whispering about me. There were times I had to take a double look at a few Narnians for some of them looked familiar but it was almost like I hadn't seen them in years. It was then that it dawned on me.

Nala! That's what everyone has been talking about! She must be back! That must also explain why those faces look familiar but why I haven't seen them in a while. They are her army! I quickened my pace and soon I was running the halls in a very unkingly fashion trying to find Nala. I stopped a fellow faun and asked if they had seen her to which they replied she was in her room. I gave him a quick thanks before I was taking the steps two at a time trying to get to her.

* * *

**ANNALA'S POV**

I walked into my bathroom and took my clothes off. I rang the bell and soon my golden tub was filled with hot water. I wrapped my cotton robe around my slender frame and walked back into my bedroom picking out the clothes I was going to wear for the day. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and sighed. There was nothing but dresses in my closet. Susan. I chuckled softly to myself and began to filter through the dresses.

I had just looked at the seventh dress when there was a knock at my door. I wriggled my eye brows together as I tried to think of who could be at the door. There was another knock and I decided I probably shouldn't keep who ever it was waiting. I wrapped the robe closer to my body and opened the door to see Roker, a soldier of my army. I straightened my position and looked him in the eye.

"Is there a problem?" I asked worriedly.

Roker bowed before answering my question.

"I apologize if I have interrupted you, your majesty, but I need to speak with you."

His tone and expression had me worried that I didn't even care whether or not I had a bath. My people came first so running down the hallway in my robe didn't bother me at all. I followed Roker into a room and saw a few of my fellow soldiers waiting.

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

I finally reached her door and began to knock frantically. I waited a few before I began to knock again. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't home. No. She's home, I know she is. I knew it was wrong to open a door to someone's room, especially a lady, but if Nala was home I wanted to see her. I opened the door a crack and poked my head in. I didn't see anything but I saw the bathroom door was still open. Nala always takes a bath with the door shut.

I walked into her room and smelled that familiar smell that was in the library yesterday. Gardiana. Nala! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms. I walked over to the bathroom and hesitated before walking in. All I saw was a tub full of steaming water and Nala's clothes on the floor. So she is home. But where is she?

* * *

**ANNALA'S POV**

I glared at Roker and fiercely crossed my arms.

"You dragged me out of my room in my bathrobe to tell me _this_?" I practically shouted.

Roker looked at me guilty and lowered his head in shame.

"I am sorry your grace," he stated.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"This is something that can be taken care of later," I said sharply before turning away.

On my way back to my room, I thought about what just happened. Apparently Roker and a few other soldiers had a problem with Minko, the general of my army. Yes it is a problem that needs to be taken care of but not while I am in my bathrobe. I opened my door and stopped middle of the doorframe. I sniffed the air and a huge smile appeared on my face. Someone was in my room and I knew who; the familiar smell of wood, pine and that fresh smell that is natural to him. I quickly went into my bathroom and saw the water had been refilled with hot water. I took my bathrobe off and slid into the tub. I couldn't wait any longer. Busy or not I wanted to see Peter and I wanted to see him now.


	6. Chapter 5

****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_A short chapter, I apologize._

* * *

I quickly bathed my body and my hair, rinsed and stepped out of the tub. I threw the robe around my body and raced into my bedroom throwing the closet door open. I grabbed the first thing my hand landed on and threw it on my body. It was a knee length, cream colored dress that tied around the neck. At this point, I didn't care that it was a dress. I ran the towel over my hair and gave it a quick brush. I had clothes on, I didn't need anything else. So without makeup and shoes, I raced out of my bathroom in search of my loved one. I rounded every corner hoping to see him and nothing. I almost knocked into a few fauns and tripped down a few steps. I was a woman on a mission and no one was going to stop me. Where were Edmund, Lucy and Susan? I needed to ask them where their brother was. I stopped dead in my tracks and mentally slapped myself.

"Have you seen Peter?" I asked a near by cheetah.

There had to be someone in the castle that knew where Peter was.

"No your grace," he bowed "I am sorry."

Guess not.

I let out a small groan and walked over to a window. I placed my elbow on the railing and rested my cheek in my palm. I gazed at the beautifully pale blue sky and closed my eyes taking in the smell of the sea water. It was so nice to be home. The breeze dance lightly on my face and when I opened my eyes, I jumped back and raced down the hallway. There in the garden was the familiar golden hair of the man I came to love.

"Peter!" I yelled as I dashed out the door.

He whipped his head in my direction and without hesitation he began to race towards me. Tears were forming in my eyes and I couldn't really see but I didn't let that stop me. I ran and ran until finally I was in Peter's arms.

"My love," he whispered in my ear.

I could tell he was crying as well which caused more tears to swell in my eyes. We continued to stay wrapped up tightly in each others arms, scared to let go in case one of us blew away. I don't know how long Peter and I were embracing until he pulled apart and placed soft, gently kisses on my forehead, eye lids, nose and finally my lips. We kissed so passionately like we never kissed at all. Both of us poured all of our emotions into this one kiss. In some weird way, the salt from our tears made this kiss taste better than ever; made it more real. When we finally stopped, we rested our foreheads together and stood in the garden. We didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said. Being together was all we needed. I lifted my head and gazed lovingly into Peter's eyes. Yes, it was wonderful to be home.


End file.
